


Paperdragonfly.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Akira's annoyed by his art teacher and even more annoyed at the comments that come out of his mouth.





	Paperdragonfly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr :)   
> Really just a drabble since I had no idea where to go with this? I mean usually teachers are the dominant roles in AUs like these but I can’t for the life of me make Ruki a dom so… I did this. Fluffy and with a sprinkle of my beloved suggestiveness because I can’t seem to be able to do without it.

It all began on a chilly autumn day.

Akira looked up from the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He hadn’t produced a single stroke ever since art class had started and, looking around to see _everyone_ draw (including his teacher), it made him feel more miserable.  
It wasn’t like he couldn’t draw, he knew he could, just not … this.

He heaved a sigh and pushed his chair back in a motion that both spoke of frustration and made a couple of students look up. They watched him for a few seconds but when it was obvious that he was only heading to the teacher’s desk, they lost interest and lowered their heads again. Akira thought he actually saw some of them fuming.

Matsumoto looked up once Akira stepped up to his desk, allowing Akira a full view of the teacher’s own drawing. For some reason, whenever they were assigned to draw something, Matsumoto would join them, probably thinking it would keep them motivated if their teacher did the same. Didn’t help much though when the teacher was more talented than about everyone in this classroom combined.

“I’m sorry but I can’t draw this,” Akira shrugged with his sheet of paper in hand, “I’ve never even seen a dragonfly in real life. I have no idea what these things look like.”

Matsumoto chuckled and put his pen down. “They’re not _things_ , Akira,” he responded in a slightly scolding tone as he rummaged through one of his drawers, swiftly pulling out a small folder and flipping through the laminated pages until he’d found a particular one.  
  
“You can use this as reference. I’m sorry but this is the one drawing I have to grade,” he said and held the folder out to Akira who, after groaning with the realization that he _wasn’t_ going to be able to duck out of this, took it and stomped back to his desk. He plonked down on his chair and looked at the photo before him with pursed lips. Dragonflies seemed like beautiful creatures and easy to draw with their thin, stick-like legs and almost teardrop-shaped wings, however…

After the forth attempt, Akira’s head was one of the fuming ones. He slammed his pencil down on his paper, which had suffered from quite a few angry eraser-attacks by now, and pouted as he propped his chin on his palm. Seemed like this was indeed about to turn out as his first failure in this god damn class.

He peeked up, letting his eyes scan across the classroom. They were _still_ drawing. Ugh. But then, then his eyes stopped midway through rolling backwards, meeting a pair of light brown ones that examined him from behind a pair of glasses.

Matsumoto was mimicking his position and Akira couldn’t help but see a grin tugging at the corner of the teacher’s lips. His glance was expectant, challenging in any case.  
  
And it just so happened that that grin, that _damn pouty_ grin, was going to keep Akira up for the dare for the entirety of the three weeks he had left to finish this project (it also ended up flashing behind his eyelids basically every second of the day and he had no idea why that was). He was going to submit the most beautiful dragonfly Matsumoto had ever fucking seen.

“Did you make it past the first two legs yet?” was what he heard about five days prior to the filing date when he was sitting in one of the open recreation rooms, spending his afternoon break with drawing instead of the usual soccer match with his friends outside.

Something inside Akira churned at the tone in Matsumoto’s voice but he knew it wasn’t out of annoyance. It wasn’t out of anything of the likes.  
He looked up just as Matsumoto sat down right next to him, leaning back with a sigh to let him view that yes indeed, he had … reached past all legs and the head at this point.

“Looks good,” Matsumoto smiled, “but how about you draw them a little more … bent though?”

Akira huffed.

“And you forgot the little hairs, the spiky ones at the sides of its legs.”

He crossed his arms in front of chest, drumming his fingers with an eyebrow lifted in mild irritation.

“Maybe you should check the perspective again as well… Are you sure you can build in shadows like this?”

It was four legs. Just four straight lines on a piece of paper. How did the guy find so much to nag about?

“Seriously, have you even looked at the refer- “

Matsumoto didn’t get any further than that. Not because Akira had groaned or because he had given a snappy response and not because he’d just gotten up and left either.  
It was a kneejerk reaction, Akira knew, but as he smashed his lips right down against his teacher’s (which shut him up very effectively) he found himself not regretting it all that much.

They were frozen like statues for the split of a second before they gasped, feeding and taking air from each other as tongue stroked against tongue for more than a split second. Maybe one or two until Matsumoto broke it off.

“We shouldn’t…”

Akira licked his lips and his eyes darted quickly towards the opened door of the classroom. It was way after 4 pm and he found it unlikely that there was still going to be anyone lurking around in this wing of the school building.

“We shouldn’t but … we could.”

They were aware of the risk and that it would have been the best thing to just turn away and forget all about their racing hearts, their flushed cheeks and whatever the hell had just happened. But they gulped simultaneously and it was like a fuel for the flame that had been burning on low heat until now.

“Akira… I can’t… the risk…”

“It’s hot, isn’t it?”

_“God.”_

  
Needless to say, a thirty-minutes long, adventurous escape before school’s end, three days and four rather sleepless nights later, Akira managed to get that grade. Somehow.


End file.
